


Fireplace in the Middle of a Library (Hazard!)

by ExoticGhosts



Series: Kinktober '17! [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bottom Tony Stark, Choking, Crossdressing Kink, Dry Humping, Frottage, Kinda, Lingerie, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sex, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Sex, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Loki, Topping from the Bottom, i guess?, kinda????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/pseuds/ExoticGhosts
Summary: Tony buys himself some nice lingerie and shows off, immediately catching Loki's attention. So they have a little fun. And Loki draws his attention to something else.Kinktober Day 9: Asphyxiation / Frottage / Lingerie, because why choose just one?





	Fireplace in the Middle of a Library (Hazard!)

**Author's Note:**

> A story is developing! Wowza, this wasn't meant to happen but here we are. Anyway, here's your scraps for the day. I feel like these are getting shorter? Should I try and make them longer? A bit more plot? Not sure... As always: I AM MY OWN BETA so please correct me. And when you reach the end, why not leave a comment since you're down there? Enjoy, lovely readers!

“J, where’s Loki?”

“Mr. Liesmith is in the study, Sir.”

Tony gave himself another once-over in the mirror, turning to eye his backside and make sure that everything looked right.

Vibrant red stockings came up to the middle of his thighs, held up by a garter. The panties came just below the other piece of clothing, creating a half-moon of exposed skin. And to top it all off, he had six-inch pumps. His footing was shaky, yet gradually getting better (but his ankles were killing him).

His hair, which was usually slicked back, was hanging loosely in his face. It was getting pretty long now. If he pulled one of the curls down, the locks would go to his nose. Without product, it was also a soft chestnut brown, instead of an almost-black shade.

With one final breath, Tony stood up straight and strut out of the room. The heels clicked across the hardwood with every step as he made his way to the study. He pushed open the door and was assaulted with the smell of old books.

The study was large, two stories of bookshelves surrounding a huge desk with a fireplace set into one of the walls. The carpet was a deep shade of red, accents in forest green and gold, giving a very antique look to everything. Loki was sitting in one of the armchairs. The back of it was high, about half a foot above Loki’s head, and the feet curved to look like paws. The god looked up and froze, taking in the sight.

Tony knew that his outfit was tight and thin enough to define every detail. His erection was already on full display, announcing his intent. The fabric hugged around his member, showing Loki the outline of the head and the slit. The god’s eyes were wide, emerald already drowned out by the blacks of his irises.

“Hello, Loki.” Tony said innocently as he walked in front of the god.

“Stark.” He greeted and Tony grinned, giving a quick spin and preening as he saw that Loki’s eyes had stayed at hip level, gathering all the details. Loki shut the book in his lap and set it on the end table beside him. “Is there anything you need help with?” He glanced up, tongue swiping across his lips.

Tony hummed for a second and stepped closer. Loki’s hands instinctively grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. The heels made it so that he was eye-level with Tony’s belly button. “I would really, really like to be fucked right now,” Tony said shamelessly and Loki smiled at him.

“That can be arranged,” He said, leaning in and planting a kiss in that half-moon of skin.  Tony’s heart skipped a beat as Loki began placing messy kisses and dragging his wet tongue across that little patch of skin and he buried his fingers in Loki’s dark hair.

He pulled Loki’s head closer and the god nuzzled into his abdomen. He drew Tony down into his lap, hands firm and cool on those hip bones, defined by a beautiful V. Tony was very grateful to not be standing anymore. The fire flickered, highlighting Loki’s cheekbones, and Tony melted at the warmth on his back. Loki’s mouth made it’s way up Tony’s neck and along his jaw, leaving a wet trail that was burned away by the heat.

He couldn’t help but think about his earlier statement, which must have been days or weeks ago, Tony wasn’t sure. He lost count.

_ We could burn worlds together, Loki. _

Loki continued, running his hands up and down the mortal’s toned stomach and chest until eventually, their lips met. They slotted together, fitting together and matching every curve perfectly. Tony smirked into the kiss, swiping his tongue along Loki’s bottom lip, gaining access to his mouth and lavishing him with that pink muscle. Loki made a noise of pleasure and pressed against him, pulling Tony’s hips down to rub his erection against Loki’s own hardness.

Tony cupped Loki’s cheek, running his tongue along the roof of the other’s mouth, and then planting a kiss on the corner of his lips. He pressed a kiss against his cheek, then his temple. He shifted, pulling Loki by the waist of his pants so that he was slouched in the seat and Tony was perfectly positioned on top of him. He pressed his hips down, the crease of his ass hugging around Loki’s cock through the fabric. Tony drew himself up, cheeks rubbing against his hot member, and slid back down. Loki moaned, capturing his face and dragging him down for another kiss.

The wet sounds of their mouths, tongues tangling together, were almost drowned out by the rubbing of their clothes as Loki started to grind into him, pushing and pulling at Tony’s hips and setting a steady pace. Tony whimpered, feeling the head of Loki’s cock rub against his entrance with every thrust.

Loki reached up, hand covering Tony’s cheek and he pulled back, looking into his lover’s eyes. Tony’s eyes were black and wide with desire. His face was dusted with red, his mouth open as he panted. His parted lips were red, beginning to swell because of their frivolous making-out. Despite breaking the kiss, Tony still rubbed against Loki. He stared the god directly in the eye, his messy hair falling in his face as he panted away. “Loki,” He whined.

Loki felt his heart leap in his chest, as he returned the statement, “Tony,”

The mortal pressed his hips down harder and Loki’s fingers traced down the tendons of Tony’s neck. His hand wrapped around that honey-colored skin, that pronounced column of his throat, and he squeezed.

A small squeak escaped his lover as he tilted his head up, exposing more flesh. Loki pressed against the sides of his neck, feeling the blood vessels pulse under his touch as he cut off the flow, Tony’s face instantly turned red. “Lo!” He managed. Heat pooled in his groin, his cock pulsing under the soft red fabric.

The god thrust against him faster, rubbing them together as he moaned, his head falling backward. Tony twisted in his grip, rubbing his hips against the god’s tented cock as he choked on his pleasured sounds. He was growing lightheaded, dizzy as he rode Loki.

His vision was turning dark, staring at his god with wide eyes. Loki was looking at him, eyebrows furrowed and eyes intense, in a lustful chase for completion, his face screaming ‘ _ Mine! Mine! _ ’ Tony felt like he was struggling to breathe, panting heavily. His lover wasn’t cutting off his air supply, no, he was stopping blood flow to his brain. It made Tony’s face feel hot, his head pulsing along with his member.

He gave a choked yell, his body jerking and balls tightening as finally he came. His vision blacked out, eyes staring into space, unseeing as come spurted violently from his shaft, only to be stopped by his panties.

Loki moaned, rubbing faster as he watched the moisture of his seed leak through the material, leaving a dark red spot at the head of his cock. “Anthony!” He bit, reaching his own orgasm as he came in his pants. His stiff hand released Tony and caught him as the mortal dropped to his chest. They both panted, their breaths mixing in the small space between them.

“You choked me. I can’t even remember the last time you choked me.” Tony murmured. Then again, his sense of time was absolutely wrecked.

Loki hummed, running his hands over Tony’s warm back. The fire flickered in the corner of his eye as he looked down at his mortal. “Perhaps I grow tired of this domestic charade that we play.”

Tony snorted, “Domestic? What in the  _ hell  _ do we do that’s considered domestic?” Loki didn’t respond, but the genius guessed he could see it. Meals, talking about each other’s day. Actually, them paying attention to one another outside of sex was new and fairly unheard of. He supposed that that could be considered domestic.

They were being domestic. Or some pathetic form of it. Holy shit.

“We can’t let this happen!” Tony said, eyes wide as he pulled back and looked at Loki. The god’s eyes were half-closed, smirking up at his lover in amusement and he shook his head. Tony chewed on his lip for a moment, eyes scanning the closest bookshelf but not really reading any of the covers. “Do you remember a while ago, Loki? When I apologized for trying to sleep with another guy?” Loki’s face darkened, twisting into a snarl, but Tony continued, “Do you remember what I said?”

Loki remained silent. His brows furrowed in thought.

“We could burn worlds together, Loki.” Tony quoted and the god looked back up at him. His eyes were wide, jaw slack as he remembered, before he gave a mischievous smile and tilted his head.  _ Continue _ . “I think ‘worlds’ might be a bit hard to swallow, to start with. But why not start with something a little smaller.”

“Yes?” The god said indulgently.

Tony grinned, his eyes darkening, head tilting back as he drew closer to his god. “What do you feel like burning, Loki?”


End file.
